El otro lado de la puerta
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Cuando Bulma encuentra a su esposo en la madrugada manchado de sangre, sabe que las cosas no volverán a ser iguales. (ONE SHOT)


**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece**

Desde que era un crío aprendió a estar en guardia constantemente. Había noches en las cuales dormía solo tres horas. Los androides seguían causando desastres por doquier, y él no podía permitir que le hagan daño a su madre.

Como portador de la sangre saiyajin, podía resistir muchos más ataques que un simple humano e incluso luchar por pocos minutos con los androides. Pero sabía perfectamente que, con once años, no podría ganarles. A esa corta edad se ponía cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su madre junto con su espada. Cuando Bulma se despertaba, él inmediatamente se iba a su cuarto y trataba de descansar un poco. Jamás le dijo lo que hacía a su madre.

Sabía perfectamente que ella iba a reprenderlo, los constantes dolores de cabeza y los mareos no eran para menos.

—¡Cuántas ojeras tienes, Trunks! —todos los días su madre le decía lo mismo.

Bulma estaba reacia a que el niño entrene, no podía perder a su hijo. Había perdido a tantas personas que ya no iba a permitir que nadie le haga daño a Trunks, su única luz en un mundo oscuro.

El semisaiyajin, sin embargo, entrenaba con Gohan a escondidas. Su maestro no estaba de acuerdo y temía que Bulma se enterase, pero los ruegos de Trunks eran imposibles de ignorar.

—¡Lo haces muy bien! Eres digno hijo de tu padre —las palabras más lindas que le había dicho su maestro.

En cuanto Gohan desgraciadamente murió en una pelea injusta, Trunks lloró por meses. Él era su único amigo, su maestro, casi como un hermano mayor. Bulma también sufrió mucho la pérdida, después de todo él los ayudaba mucho y mejoraba el estado de ánimo de Trunks.

Para cuando tenía doce años, sólo tenía a su madre. No tenía amigos. Ni siquiera asistía al instituto, ya que habían dejado de existir por la culpa de los androides. Por suerte, su mamá era un genio y lo educó en casa. Aprendió a leer y escribir a temprana edad y de hecho en su tiempo libre, escribía alguna que otra historia, realmente deseaba escribir un libro. Pero en ese futuro no podías tener ningún sueño. Los androides te lo impedían.

Trunks los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Diecisiete y Dieciocho eran unas máquinas asesinas. Habían matado a su padre... habían matado a Gohan.

En cuanto llegó Goku Black años después, sintió verdadero terror. Ni siquiera era capaz de rasguñarle. Y sólo quedaba una opción: regresar al pasado y pedirle ayuda a su padre y a Goku.

Su madre, ya entrada en edad, se sacrificó por él. Ese gesto lo iba a perseguir por el resto de su vida.

—Salva el futuro, hijo —fue lo último que pronunció antes de ser asesinada.

Y ahí estaba él, en una línea de tiempo que no era la suya llorando fuertemente. No dejaba de observar la foto de su madre y él, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Trunks ya no aguantaba más. El día de mañana tenía que volver a viajar al futuro para pelear nuevamente con Black. Sin embargo, estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad en una montaña lejos de la Corporación Cápsula. A su lado, su fiel e infaltable espada, increíblemente filosa.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Trunks desde los doce años sufría depresión. Tomaba antidepresivos todos los días pero en varias ocasiones deseaba morirse para dejar de sufrir. Cuando regresara al futuro estaría solo. Ya no tenía madre. Ya no tenía a Gohan.

Era un maldito cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes cuando el maldito de Black atrapó a su madre, ella estaría viva. Podría haber viajado con él y ver nuevamente a sus amigos, sus padres y al hombre que nunca pudo olvidar: Vegeta.

Trunks ya no pensaba con claridad cuando desenfundó su espada y la acercó a su brazo derecho. Tampoco pensaba con claridad cuando se cortó varias veces los brazos y también el abdomen. La sangre escurría y él solo atinaba a gemir de dolor, sin dejar de hacerlo. Ya no podía soportar esa situación, estar triste todo el tiempo.

Era como una puerta: de un lado, les mostraba una gran sonrisa a todos. Del otro, estaba sufriendo inmensamente.

Estaba apunto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo y volando a toda velocidad.

 **111**

Cuando Vegeta fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, se aterró al sentir el ki de su hijo tan bajo, y más aún estando tan lejos de allí. No lo pensó más: salió volando a toda prisa, con su transformación de super saiyajin blue para llegar deprisa.

En cuanto llegó a la devastadora escena, no dudó en gritar todas las maldiciones que se le venían a la cabeza. Su hijo, ese el que los había salvado a todos, estaba a un paso de morir.

Lo tomó en brazos para llegar a Corporación Cápsula, lastimosamente en ese momento Karin no se encontraba para brindarle una semilla del ermitaño. Solo confiaba en la pequeña sala médica de Bulma.

Aterrizó con Trunks en brazos, siendo consciente de que ahora su camiseta estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, pero no le importó. Ahora la prioridad era su hijo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Trunks en un sofá no sin antes romper su camiseta y detener algunas hemorragias.

Con toda la velocidad se dirigió al cuarto que compartia con su esposa y en cuanto ella despertó, lo miro aterrorizada. ¿Acaso él había..? No. Vegeta no podía haber vuelto a ser el asesino de antes.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le dijo con los ojos lagrimeando.

—No hay tiempo. Ya mismo vamos a la sala médica —al ver que Bulma no se movia, la tomó de las hombros para que reaccionara.

Esta vez la científica hizo caso y en cuanto vio a su esposo traer a su hijo malherido, se puso a llorar al ver tal escena. No lo pensó y lo acostó en una camilla para darle todos los cuidados posibles.

 **111**

Trataba abrir sus ojos pero una luz cegadora se lo impedía. Pestañeo varias veces hasta que pudo distinguir algunos objetos. La habitación era blanca con azul y sacó sus propias conclusiones: la sala médica de Corporación Cápsula.

Con su mano tocó su máscara de oxígeno y trató de retirarsela con mucha dificultad. Cuando lo logró, giró un poco su cuello hacia la izquierda y vio un tubo conectado a su brazo, el cual estaba vendado cuidadosamente.

Recordó todo el episodio de golpe y una gran vergüenza lo acechó. Debería haber muerto. Ahora estaría con su mamá y Gohan.

—¡Por fin despertaste! —Bulma corrió hacia el y con mucho cuidado le acarició la mano para posteriormente besarle la frente.

—Mamá... —su voz sonaba rasposa y débil. Estaba a punto de llorar al ver a su madre del pasado tan preocupada. ¡Maldición! No quería verla sufrir.

—Ya hablaremos de esto muy seriamente. Ahora no quiero que te esfuerces, cariño —le acarició el cabello —recuerda que te amo.

Y con esas palabras, hizo pasar a Vegeta. Los dejó solos porque sabía que él así lo quería.

Trunks se tensó ante su imponente presencia y quiso escapar de ahí. Él lo trataría como un cobarde. Estaba seguro.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —Vegeta estaba enojado, colérico, furioso.

—Yo..

—Yo no soy igual de flexible que Bulma —se acercó a él con una mirada amenazadora —lo que hiciste fue de cobardes. Si yo no hubiera llegado...

Trunks intentó darse la vuelta. Su humor cambió en un segundo y estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Sus planes no habían resultado.

—¡Me hubieras dejado morir! ¡Sólo soy una escoria!—gritó como nunca antes.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —se enojó su padre —¿Te piensas que tú solo eres el que sufre? ¿Eh?

Trunks frunció el ceño. —No quiero seguir sufriendo más. Ya perdí todo lo que tenía.

Y era así: toda su vida fue puro dolor y sufrimiento. Eran contadas las veces que rió de forma genuina, también contadas las veces que pudo salir sin preocuparse si regresaría sano y salvo a su hogar. Ni hablar cuando su madre a veces salía sola a hacer las compras. Solo fueron muy pocas veces pero de todas formas se sentía increíblemente preocupado.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya lo he decidido —se dio media vuelta para irse.

—¿De qué me estas hablando?

—Cuando derrotemos al payaso ese te quedarás en esta línea de tiempo —volteó para mirarlo —tu madre y yo lo hemos decidido.

—¡Aquí no pertenezco! —exclamó.

Y era verdad. Estar en esa línea de tiempo significaría estar con su otro yo, una situación increíblemente rara, su madre no era la misma que la del futuro y se sentía alguien fuera de lugar, como un estorbo.

—No tienes a nadie allí. Acá tienes una familia y puedes ir a la Universidad si gustas. Eres igual de geniecito que tu madre —el principe no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

Toda la situación era como una puerta. Siempre hay dos lados. En la de Trunks había un lado totalmente oscuro y depresivo, no había esperanza ni espacio para la luz. Sin embargo, en el otro lado había sonrisas falsas que podrían convertirse en verdaderas. Ganas de salir adelante y fuerza de voluntad.

Días después, sabía perfectamente de que lado de la puerta debía quedarse.


End file.
